Tan Tan Taan!
}} is Milky Way's second album and single. The song is the anime's seventh and last opening, from episode 129 to episode 153. The song is also in , , and . It was released on October 29, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Anime = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= Tomodachi ga fueru tabi ni nanka Otona ni nareta kigashite itsumo Hito no hanashi ni awasete SMILE SMILE San, ni, ichi, GO! Ijiwaru kitakaze pyu pyu fuite Chiru chiru happa hirahira nande Sunao ninare na indaro wakannai (Wakaruu? Wakannai, ne!) Kumo no (Sora no kana tani) Suki ma (Totsuzen mieta) Hikaru (Kira kira hikaru) Taiyou (Marui taiyou) FUU~! Harewataru sora ame no shizuku wa Niji ni natte kaze ni natte aozora wo Omoi da saserun daa YAY! Kimochi ma de harete yuku Nayami ni BYE BYE (BYE BYE~) BYE BYE TAN TAN TAAN! HEY! Jibun jishin no iitoko hitotsu Futatsu kazoete mitakedo itsumo Itsutsukuraide netakire nasakenai (Nasakenai~ Da yo ne ) Hitoribocchi wa yada yo ne dakedo Futari ni nareba HAPPY demo ne San nine ireba muteki sa dontokoi (DONTOKOI~!) Kyu ni (Aoizora kara) Yasashii (Mabushii hikari) Kaze ga (Fuwafuwa no kaze) Fuita (Fuitekita) Kasa wo tatameba hikari afureta Nanairo no kake hashi ga me no mae ni Hirogatte irukara YAY! Mizutamari tobikoete Hashiri da sou (IKUYO~!) Ikuyo TAN TAN TAAN! LET'S GO! Ichi ni TANTANTAAN San shi TANTANTAAN ONE TWO TANTANTAAN THREE FOUR TANTANTAAN Ichi ni TANTANTAAN San shi TANTANTAAN A one, two, three, four, five! Kokoro basokute sukoshii Kowaii kedo Sunao ni naritai na Niji no you ni (Niji no you ni~ Niji no you ni~) YAY! Harewataru sora ame no shizuku wa Niji ni natte kaze ni natte aozora wo Omoi da saserun daa YAY! Kimochi ma de harete yuku Nayami ni BYE BYE (BYE BYE~) BYE BYE TAN TAN TAAN! HEY |-| Kanji= トモダチが　増えるたびに　なんか オトナになれた　気がして　いつも 人の話　に　あわせて　スマイル　スマイル　(o´・∀・`o) さん　に　いち　ゴー！ いぢわる　北風　ピューピュー　吹いて ちるちる　葉っぱ　ひらひら　なんで すなおになれないんだろ　わっかんない　(´；ω；`) わかる？　わっかんないね 雲のスキマ　光る　太陽 空の彼方に　突然見えた　きらきら光る　まぁるい太陽 晴れわたる　空 雨のシズクは 虹になって　風になって　青空を 思い出させるんだ　(イェーイ！) 気持ちまで　晴れていく 悩みに　バイバイ　(バーイバイ！) バイバイ　タンタンターン！　ヘイ！ 自分自身の　イイトコ　ひとつ ふたつ　数えてみたけど　いつも ５つくらいでネタギレ！　なさけない　(ノ´Д｀)∴ なさけなーい　だよね… ひとりぼっちは　ヤだよね　だけど ふたりになればハッピー！！　でもね さんにん　いれば　無敵さ！　どーんとこーいΣｄ(ヽ∀・) どーんとこーい！！ 急に　やさしい　風が　吹いた 青い空から　まぶしい光　　ふわふわの風　吹いてきた 傘をたためば 光　溢れた 七色の　架け橋が　目の前に 広がっているから　(イェーイ！) 水たまり　とびこえて 走り出そう　(いっくよー！) 行くよ　タンタンターン！　レッツゴー いち、に、タンタンターン！ さん、し、タンタンターン！ ワン、ツー、タンタンターン！ スリー、フォー、タンタンターン！ いち、に、タンタンターン！ さん、し、タンタンターン！ ワン、ツー、スリー、フォー、ファーイブ！ 心細くて　少し　怖いけど すなおに　なりたいな 虹のように　虹のように　虹のように イェーイ！ 晴れわたる　空 雨のシズクは 虹になって　風になって　青空を 思い出させるんだ　(イェーイ！) 気持ちまで　晴れていく 悩みに　バイバイ　(バーイバイ！) バイバイ　タンタンターン！　ヘイ！ |-| English= Whenever I make new friends I feel like I've become more mature People chatting together Smile Smile 3, 2, 1, GO! The bitter north wind is blowing The falling leaves are fluttering I guess they cant stay calm, I don't know (Do you know? You don't huh?) The sun is shining through the gap in the clouds Just over the clouds you can suddenly see the round sun sparkling FU~! The clear skies The rain drops A rainbow forms, the winds pick it up, the blue sky let us make memories We can openly show our feelings and say goodbye to out worries Bye bye tan tan tan There is one thing good about me You never see me alone Whenever that ends it'll be miserable (just miserable) Being alone sucks but if there is two of us, then it's happy! If there is three of us, we're invincible! Bring it on! (Bring it on!) Suddenly a gentle breeze is blowing From the blue shy, a radiant light, a light breeze has come If I close my umbrella I'll be flooded with light Because a seven-colored bridge has spread out before my eyes jumping over a puddle like were about to run (lets go) Lets go tan tan tan Lets go! 1 2 tan tan tan 1 3 tan tan tan 1 2 tan tan tan 3 4 tan tan tan tan tan tan 1 2 tan tan tan 3 4 tan tan tan a 1 2 3 4 5 Despair is a bit scary Hopefully things will calm down Like a rainbow like a rainbow like a rainbow The clear skies The rain drops A rainbow forms, the winds pick it up, the blue sky let us make memories We can openly show our feelings and say goodbye to out worries Bye bye tan tan tan Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Milky Way Category:Single